The main objectives are the identification and characterization of mutant mice with immunological deficiencies. All experimental models will be mice maintained on various genetic backgrounds in the Mouse Mutant Stock Center or within individual research colonies at the Jackson Laboratory. Normal littermates will serve as controls. The immune system will be studied histologically and functionally. The effects of new immunological mutations on spontaneous tumor incidence will be investigated.